Qiltakka Desilijic Fortiure
Qiltakka Desilijic Fortiure |height=1.98 meters |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Orange |skin=Maroon-Tan |cyber=Interface visor |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Fortiure kajidic *Galactic Republic *Hutt Cartel |kajidic=Fortiure |masters= |apprentices= }} Qiltakka Desilijic Fortiure was a masculine Hutt of the Hutt Cartel and a scientist during the Clone Wars. He was assigned by Jabba Desilijic Tiure to go to Felucia to aid Republic forces against the Separatists. However, during the Great Jedi Purge, Qiltakka did not surrender to the clones, in fear of being enslaved, and was shot and killed as a result. Biography Early life Born in 300 BBY to two wealthy Hutts of an ancient Hutt clan, or kajidic, on the Hutt homeworld of Nal Hutta. Having little influence over the Hutt clans during his early years, Qiltakka was soon dubbed as a financial failure in the Fortiure clan and was soon a cast away. However, Qiltakka later received enough money – from his inheritance when his grandfather died – to go to Coruscant and attended a medical and technological school in Galactic City. Qiltakka graduated at the age of 112, two years after he first attended the school, in 188 BBY. Once a failure, Qiltakka became a renowned doctor and scientist who's success led to him being a leading doctor/scientist of the Hutt Cartel and the head and founder of a famous hospital on Coruscant. At the starting of the top of his grand career, the Hutts that were once superior to Qiltakka were soon shunned by those who believed in the doctor and were soon bankrupt of their businesses. During the reign of Jabba the Hutt, a lorda of the Desilijic clan, Qiltakka became a leading member of the Cartel and was Jabba's second-in-command until Embra and Kumac came into the business. From 130 BBY to 19 BBY, Qiltakka would go on missions to aid Cartel forces on several worlds that we're being fought for either Cartel allegiance or other organizations. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, after the signing of the Hutt-Republic treaty in 22/21 BBY, Qiltakka was sent on missions by Jabba to worlds in the Outer-Rim that were being fought between the Republic and the Separatists and aided the Hutts' newfound allies. Also, during the skirmish at Jabba's palace in 20 BBY, Qiltakka was with Gorga and Jabba when the Shadow Collective attacked. However, when the Collective breached the palace, Jabba sent Qiltakka with Rotta to a safer place. Death Around 19 BBY, Qiltakka was sent to Felucia to aid the Republic in retaking the planet from the Confederacy. After a battle had occurred at Lankty Dofine's factory, Qiltakka went to the Republic outpost stationed outside the factory. After briefly speaking to Jedi knight Satin Koon, Qiltakka informed Jabba via hologram of their success, however, the transition was soon cut off when clones jammed the signal. Qiltakka then watched as clone troopers shot Satin and started for his ship. However, the clones then blocked his way and threatened to kill him if he didn't surrender. Qiltakka abruptly told clone commander Bly that he would not surrender and they would regret it if they killed him. While still threatening them, Bly shot and killed the Hutt. Appearances *''Hutts: Qiltakka the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutts of the Fortiure clan Category:Scientists Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Jedi Purge victims Category:Hutts Category:Nal Hutta residents